


A Lick of Dragon's Breath

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Mage Bucky Barnes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: Bucky gets some help from his "assistant."





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Fantasy AU - dragon shifter Tony & Mage Bucky"!

"Hey, is that the kind of greeting I get for trying to give you a scratch?" Bucky shook out his hand, the metal still bright and hot from the flames. He picked up a sprig of dried lavender and watched as it turned to glittering ash. "...I guess that works." 

Tony just licked his lips, nuzzling against Bucky's neck more closely. _You're welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/174482646108/hey-is-that-the-kind-of-greeting-i-get-for) as well.
> 
>  **Warning:** next chapter is NSFW art!


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ NSFW ARTWORK / Explicit rating, additional tag added : Sexual Content ]

Each thrust sent a pile of coins scattering onto the floor. 

"Don't come until I tell you to." Bucky said, intent on fucking Tony straight through his hoard of gold. 

What kind of assistant would Tony be if he didn't help his lover out? Dragon's breath wasn't the only product of theirs with magical properties after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [dreamwidth](https://velvetmetal.dreamwidth.org/10157.html) as well.
> 
> \---
> 
> And check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Precious Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243952) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu)




End file.
